Lessons
by Gears112
Summary: Gift for CrazyBird101; Will help if you read a bit of her story, Out of the Blue. Chia finds herself in a strange place, only with a night guard with a guitar. Will she risk Fredrick finding out if she asks for the guard's advice on playing? Crappy summary is crap (Sorry about that) and Rated T for some language. But please enjoy


**Lessons**

 _A Five Nights Story_

 _Warning: this story will be using my AU of New Family and Crazybird101's In the Flesh the __New Family!Mike- Mikey In the Flesh!Mike-Mike_

"Alright, where's that rabbit?" Rebecca mumbled as she held her guitar, feeling like a complete idiot standing in the white space of nothingness. After several weeks of begging on the rabbit's part, Rebecca gave in and brought her guitar to work in so that she could teach Bonnie several video game theme songs. Of course, when she had walked through the doors, she didn't expect the pizzeria to be a vacant empty white room, or for the door to vanish behind her. She groaned, she did not want to be the 'Chosen One'; she hated tight leather pants. "Bonnie?" She called out, only to get no answer. "Of course...well, since I don't have anything better to do..." She sighed and after making sure her guitar was properly tune, which it was, she began to play a boss theme from a game that her roommate Scott had finished, something called Kid Icarus: Uprising.

Despite the empty vastness of the space Rebecca was 'rocking' out in, she wasn't alone. Just a small distance from Rebecca a slender chicken was walking around, confused, where was she, and who was playing the guitar? Chia looked around, and spotted the guard who had decided mid-song to try and play a completely different tune with mild success before she hit the wrong notes and stumbled, though she was laughing.

"Ack!" The human laughed. "That's what I get for trying to go from Icarus to P!nk..." Chia saw her turn around and she stepped back. "Oh! Uh...Hi? Didn't see you here..." She frowned as she studied the chicken. "You're...not Chica...but, you're definitely not a horror attraction, Elvira you are not, no offense." Chia blinked, a tad confused by that last part but decided against asking. Instead she studied the brunette and the guitar in her hands, it was a dark blue color, and while it did look well worn it was the well worn of someone who used it a lot and hadn't gotten around to giving it the proper replacement parts. The woman seemed to notice Chia looking at it. "Oh, this is my guitar, got it for when I moved out on my own from my dad...You wanna play it?" Chia blinked surprised.

"I-I-I-" Chia tried to think of an excuse as the woman walked over to her; what if her dad found her playing it? He would be furious, and disappointed; it wasn't her role to be a guitarist. "I-I can't play!" The woman stopped and frowned.

"So?"

"I don't want to ruin your gift from your dad..."

"It's fine," The woman said, and Chia realized that the woman wasn't going to give up. "And besides, I can teach if you want...Trust me, I was going to be doing that when I ended up here..." She held out the guitar for Chia to take. Chia took a deep breath and slowly took the guitar. "Don't forget to place the straps around your neck...friend of mine tried to play without them and smacked his face several times..." She chuckled nervously. "I got some strange ass friends..." Chia smiled a bit as she strummed the guitar, and Chia felt anxious, praying that Fredrick didn't find her. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rebecca. Or Becca, whichever."

"Chia..." She said quietly. "My name is Chia,"

"Cute name, now let me give you some pointers as you play..." That's how it went for a bit; Rebecca would give advice about where to place the fingers, but mostly just encouraged Chia to play whatever she wanted, even if it was just scales; much different than Chia's and Maggie's secret lessons. "See, you're a natural at this, why were you so worried about it?" Chia's face fell.

"...My father, he's not going to approve of me learning the guitar...it's not my role..." Rebecca raised eyebrow and crossed her arms before looking Chia up and down, making the poor bird concern. "W-What?"

"I'm trying to fine the sign on you that says 'It's not my Role to play a guitar even for fun'." She retorted.

"That's not funny."

"I'm being serious; 'Not Your Role'?" She scoffed, about to say something else, but decided against it after seeing Chia's face. She sighed. "Look, I didn't mean that to insult you or your dad, whoever that is, I just find it kinda douchey...Look, if your dad or whatever catches us, I'll take full responsibility for it. And don't worry, breaking rules and getting out of trouble are my forte." She laughed and Chia frowned.

"But my-"

"Pfft, Is he a member of the mob, and make me vanish like Jimmy Hoffa?"

"Well, no...?"

"Then we're good. I've handled my share of large animatronics so I can manage avoiding suit stuffing." She winked at Chia, who blinked in confusion about what she meant by that. "Oh, let me show you a thing I learned while I teaching myself some songs from P!nk,"

.

.

Meanwhile, Mikey the Mouse was hella confused. The light blue-grey mouse animatronic was standing right in front of a grey wolf-dog looking thing, about his height, and with similar blue eyes. They both seemed to seem have the same idea as they both raised their hands at the same time, before they made faces at each other, similar to that cartoon mirror gag.

"What the hell?" Mikey asked after several minutes. "Just, the hell? Who are you?!"

"I'm Mike!" The wolf-dog said and Mikey blinked.

"Noooo, I'm Mike...though everyone seems to insist that I should go by Mikey.." The wolf-dog nodded slowly before he snapped his fingers, as if he realized something.

"You must be another version of Me," Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Erm, well, I mean you must be the Mike from another universe; the Other version of me that I met a while ago explained it..."

"Riiight...sure, let's just go with that..." Mikey said. "I've heard of weirder explanations..." Mike giggled like a child, earning an eye roll from the other Mike. "Though that's kinda of a weird coincidence, both of us getting turned into animatronic after accidents..." Mike nodded before his face fell.

"Wait-what?!"

"That's why you're a furry-robot-thing, right? They wanted to rescue you after you got into a car crash before you started the night shift...right?" The wolf-dog blinked several times, not answering and Mikey's face faltered. "Right?"

.

.

"See, not bad!" Rebecca said as Chia finished the last few bars of a song from a series that Rebecca called 'Super Mario Bros'. "I''ll bet that you'd be able to kick Bonnie's ass in guitar dueling if you keep this up." Chia went red.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" She stammered, earning a scoff from Rebecca. "He's an expert at playing the guitar!"

"If he was an expert, he wouldn't beg me to teach him..." Chia raised an eyebrow, confused.

"W-What do you mean?" Rebecca looked equally confused.

"That's who I was going to teach during my night shift, before I ended up here..."

"You're a night guard?"

"Yeah...for the horror attraction part of the pizzeria...but yeah..."

"H-Horror Attraction?"

"Yeah...They're not bothering to change the name from when Ross owned it; Fazbear Frights." Chia still looked confused. "You didn't know about that?" Chia shook her head and for a few minutes there was the awkward silence. "I have suddenly strange feeling that we're actually from two different Fazbear locations...Mickey did mention it once, that there was more than one location." Chia nodded quickly. After a few minutes, Rebecca began to look through her backpack. "I wonder..."

"What?"

"If I have the sheet music to a certain song you could borrow...Think it would fit you perfectly."

"What? Oh no, it's perfectly fine I don-"

"Pfft! I can always print another one if you lose it...Aha!" She pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Here it is~" she handed them to Chia, who reluctantly took them. "And if your grumpy old goat of a dad says other wise, Just think of something," Chia looked at the papers, with the music written and the song's title, _King of Anything_ , written on the top of the pages, along with the lyrics. Chia wondered if perhaps that her sister Maggie would help teach her how to play it when she got home.

"T-Thank you..." She said slowly as she carefully handed the guitar back to Rebecca. "That was fun...Thank you,"

"Yeah," Rebecca laughed as she strummed the first bars to the MegaMan 2 Intro absently. "I'll have to meet this 'expert' Bonnie of yours." Chia chuckled as Rebecca's face as she said expert before they spotted figures walking towards them. "Hey, we get some company..."

"Chia?" Chia felt her heart do a slow roll as she heard Fredrick's voice. "Chia! There you are!" The large 'Toy' bear, along with her sister Maggie, walked up to them, them being the figures. "We've been looking for you, we found a glowing portal that should let us get back home...Mike is there waiting for us, having an argument with a mouse." Rebecca sighed, recognizing who he was talking about.

"Lovely..." Rebecca grumbled. "Well, I best grab Mikey before he does something stupid, again." Rebecca adjusted her guitar and backpack and began to ran off. "See ya on the flip side Chia! Make sure you practice!" Fredrick raised an eyebrow as the human turned to walk off.

"Practice?" Chia was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, Practice." Rebecca said sarcastically, turning back to the bear. "You know, to improve her skills; Not everyone is full of raw talent," Before Fredrick could respond, there was a laugh of someone who was going to be in big trouble before Mikey the Mouse raced and hid behind Rebecca, nearly toppling her over.

"I managed to piss off the other me by calling him a mutt," He said quickly. "We need to go like now!" Rebecca looked at him like she was dealing with a rambunctious 4 year old, with half lidded eyes. "Or at least save me!"

"I'm busy arguing with a old goat here." Mikey looked at Fredrick, who was stunned by the rapid turn of events and also by how rude Rebecca was.

"That's a bear." Mikey said bluntly after looking at the bear. "Where'd you get goat out of that?" Rebecca groaned and threw her hands in the air. "What?"

"I am so done with you." Mikey pouted and stuck his tongue out before noticing the guitar.

"Oh cool, you actually brought it! Man, that's going to be freaking amazing..." He looked at the others. "Have you heard her play, she's awesome."

"Mike...gah..." Fredrick didn't look impressed, while Maggie seemed intrigued as Rebecca started to turn pink. "I'm not that good..."

"Nah, come on, you should totally do that Megaman Melody thing that was on the internet." Mikey began poking her, to get her to do it, as the wolf-dog Mike caught up, looking more irritated then pissed. "Hey, other me! Help me convince her to play her guitar!" The other animatronic just stared at the fact there were two 'Mikes' in the same space.

"What?!"

"Yeah, come on, she's completely amazing!"

"No way, my bunny bae is the best!"

"Pfft, if your Bonnie is anything like how my version of Bonnie is, I doubt it. You're just biased, you bunny-loving furry." The two began to argue about Bonnie, with Rebecca as the shield between the two, who looked at the others and sighed.

"Mike," Maggie said. " _S'il vous plaît calmer,_ " She coughed. "I mean, please calm down Mike, it is perfectly possible that both Bonnie and the _madam_ are equally good guitarists." Mike nodded slowly as the mouse smirked at the blush that was rising on the guard's face as Fredrick spotted the sheet music in Chia's hand.

"What is that Chia?" He asked as Chia jumped and stammered as he took it. "Sheet music?"He frowned, about to say something when Rebecca butted in.

"She mentioned her family was in a band." Rebecca lied, completely bluffing, hoping not to have the bear be pissed at the chicken. "I figured she could use it..."

"I see..." Fredrick said as he looked over it as if it was filled with bile before handing it back to Chia. "Well, thank you, we'll have to show this to the others, keep a hold on it," Chia nodded and gave a grateful glance to Rebecca and mouthed a quick thanks. The woman smirked and winked at her, as if they were sharing an inside joke as two portals appeared. "Ah, finally. Let's go back home..."

"Finally!" Mikey exclaimed. "Let's get the heck outta here! BYE!" He walked into one of the portal and Rebecca sighed before waving goodbye to the others.

"See ya again soon hopefully Chia..." Rebecca said as she entered the portal. Chia smiled a bit at the insanity that had just happened before she followed her family into the portal that lead to their respective universe as she looked at the sheet music.

.

* * *

.

 **Woo! This is a fiction for the user CrazyBird101, know for her Five Nights at Freddy's AU, In the Flesh, a great fan fiction, go check it out! and it's sequel Out of the Blue**

 **I did ask for premisson from Crazybird101 and Chia, Maggie, and Fredrick (Toy Freddy), and wolf-dog Mike are her versions.**

 **And I might just do a story with just the furry Mikes, including the Mike from Kudley's Rebirth fanfic, are talking to each other and comparing notes XD**

 **Anyways, Please enjoy/comment/rate/review.**


End file.
